


Phone Number

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Brothers Bloom (2008)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bang Bang goes after Penelope at the end of the con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyr/gifts).



The night that Project Penelope ended, Bang Bang followed the woman away from the resort, keeping sight of the rented vehicle as she followed her in the one she'd taken from Stephan. When she finally picked the lock of the room in the little motel that Penelope had stopped at, the woman was already in bed, but didn't seem surprised to see her. Bang Bang locked the door behind her and secured the chain, then stood just inside the doorway for a moment, returning Penelope's gaze.

After a moment, Penelope opened her arms to her, and Bang Bang went without hesitation to kneel over her form on the bed, gathering the other woman in her arms. She held her tightly as Penelope began to sob softly, stroking a hand over her hair, again and again. Such fools, the boys were. So blind to everything but how they thought things should be, and Bloom... Bloom was worst of all, so caught up in himself that he couldn't see how much both Penelope and Stephan loved him.

"Did you know?" Penelope asked softly, pulling back to look at her, eyes bright from tears in the darkness of the room. Bang Bang glanced away, lowering her head a little. Of course she'd known, she'd known from the beginning when she helped Stephan plan the whole thing. But she hadn't known Penelope then.

"I guess you would've had to know," Penelope continued with a sigh, though her fingers slipped up to cup Bang Bang's cheeks. "But you wanted it to turn out differently, didn't you?"

Bang Bang nodded, every so slightly, sorrowfully, and went to pull back, only to have Penelope's arms clutch at hers desperately, not letting go.

"Don't go yet," she whispered. "I need you. I know I won't see you again after tonight, and I know - I know you were - that this was just part of the con, but - "

She gave her head a firm, sharp shake to the contrary, and claimed Penelope's mouth before the girl could say anything more. She'd half expected Penelope to push her away because of Bloom's betrayal, but the woman only held her closer, returning her kiss with a soft whimper and pulling her down into bed with her.

Penelope had gone to bed in nothing but a t-shirt and little white cotton panties, and it was more than easy to pull those away, to loose herself in the soft allure of Penelope's skin. Her own clothing and accessories proved a little more trying, but Penelope's nimble fingers tugged them away with a speed born of desperation until it was just the two of them, bare skin against skin. It was what she'd needed, Bang Bang quickly realized. She'd been agonizing over the end of this con, agonizing that Penelope would be lost to her - lost to Bloom's arms or lost to the con, so even though she hated that things had turned out this way, she was more glad than she ever to have this one last encounter. One more chance to be with her.

And Penelope needed it, too.

They curled together afterwards, sated and calmed by their union, but neither being able to pull away. Not just yet. "Thank you for coming after me," Penelope said softly, nuzzling her face into her hair. "It really means a lot to me. I feel... I feel like such a fool, here I wanted to be some grand smuggler and it turns out I'm just a foolish, helpless little mark....."

"The thing about being a mark..." Bang Bang started slowly, words a little accented, and Penelope raised her head to look at her in surprise. "The mark is the one who is really in control. You decide when to walk away. Yes?"

Penelope stared at her for a long moment, then nodded slowly, lips easing into a soft smile. Then she curled up against Bang Bang's side, and before long her breath grew slow and deep, and Bang Bang followed her into sleep.

She woke sometime in the night, slipping out of bed without waking Penelope and finding her clothes. For a moment she stood silently, watching the other woman sleep, thinking about what she'd told the girl. Then she crossed to the desk and pulled a piece of paper off the top of the cheap hotel pad, pulling a pen from her bag, and gave Penelope what she'd never given Stephan or Bloom. Just a series of numbers, preceded by a heart and followed by a smiley cat face, but Penelope would know what it was.

Folding the paper in half, she slipped it into Penelope's shoe where the other woman would be sure to find it. Then she left, pointing the borrowed car towards the nearest airport.

~~~finish~~~


End file.
